


Caretaking

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is sick, but Blaine’s there to take care of him. Drabble from the Hearing!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaking

When the door opens, Blaine is surprised to see Rachel on the other side. 

“Oh thank god you’re here,” she says to him, not even bothering to sign, but he’s gotten used to it. At least he knows her enough by now to be able to read her lips better.   
WHAT’S UP? Blaine asks, to which Rachel just rolls her eyes and points to the couch, where there is a large pile of blankets and pillows. 

“I have — you can — care — right?” she asks, grabbing her purse, kissing him on the cheek and leaving without clarifying or waiting for an answer. Blaine isn’t sure if he’ll ever get used to the hurricane that is Rachel Berry. 

He moves over to the suspicious looking lump of blankets and realizes it’s his precious boyfriend. His nose is bright red, his lips are chapped, his skin is flushed, and he’s drooling onto his pillow in his sleep. It’s probably not supposed to be cute, but it is. Everything Kurt does is so incredibly cute to Blaine. 

Except, Kurt probably doesn’t think being sick is cute, and he’s sure it doesn’t feel anything close to adorable. He sighs, figuring that Kurt’s finally caught the horrible cold that’s been going around school. He stands up, deciding that Kurt could use some more sleep and goes into the kitchen to cook some soup for when he wakes up. 

Blaine’s in the middle of preparing some toast when a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. While Blaine would usually welcome any embrace that comes from his boyfriend, the body behind him is burning up and Kurt’s shirt is wet from sweat. He’s clearly got a fever. 

He turns around and places the back of his hand against Kurt’s forehead and then chest. 

YOU’RE SICK, he signs. 

I FEEL LIKE I’M DYING, Kurt signs back, his eyes dropping shut. ARE YOU AN ANGEL. 

YOU’RE NOT DYING, he signs with a sympathetic kiss to his forehead. YOU’RE JUST SICK. 

MY VOICE IS GONE, Kurt complains. I HAD MY VOCAL REVIEW TODAY AND I SOUNDED LIKE ROZ FROM MONSTER’S INC. 

I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHE SOUNDS LIKE, SWEETIE, he reminds him, pushing him back into a chair so that he can take care of him. 

YEAH, I GUESS YOU WOULDN’T, Kurt signs, starting to laugh before stopping himself and holding his throat in pain. 

AT LEAST YOU DON’T HAVE TO TALK WITH ME, he reminds him, placing a bowl of warm soup in front of him with a serving of Theraflu and a cup of Kurt’s favorite tea. 

YOU’RE MY FAVORITE PERSON EVER, Kurt signs with a smile. He gets sentimental when he’s feverish. WHEN DID I GET TO BE SO LUCKY? 

Blaine just smiles at him, moving back to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess he’d made. 

I LOVE YOU, Kurt signs. 

AND I LOVE YOU, he reminds him. RUNNY NOSE, FEVER SOAKED T-SHIRT AND ALL, YOU’RE STILL PERFECT TO ME.


End file.
